sakit gigi
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Luffy sakit gigi dan Law dibuat pusing karenanya. Pair : LawLu! Cover not mine


"Torao, gigiku sakit."

Pemuda bertopi putih tutul hitam menoleh, mendapati si topi jerami mengelus pipi kiri di sebelahnya.

"Lalu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **One Piece**

 **Pemilik : Eiichiro Oda**

 **Maaf jika garing, kurang ngena maupun nganu, something hingga berasa ingin nendang. Apa pun itu, jika ada kesalahan saya memohon ampun.**

 **Ini pairing LawxLuffy**

 **Selamat menikmati ~**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong aku, Torao!" yang mengaduh sewot.

Yang dipanggil menghela nafas. "Aku tidak membuka klinik pelayanan sakit gigi."

Pedang disandarkan ke dada kanan, Trafalgar Law yang baru membuat aliansi bersama kapten bodoh di sampingnya kini sedang mencoba menyamankan diri di salah satu dek kapal. Mereka sedang perjalanan ke Dressrosa, dan itu cukup memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Untuk semalam ini, Trafalgar tanpa dikomando menjaga ketat Caesar yang sudah tak berkutik. Ajakan Robin untuk ikut bergabung bersama yang lain di dalam ruangan yang jauh lebih hangat ditolak mentah – mentah. Bukannya paranoid, tapi dia masih kurang terbiasa dengan suasana baru (ditambah lagi setiap anggota kru itu sudah dianggap amat sangat kurang waras) sehingga dirinya lebih memilih menghirup udara bebas di luar ruangan.

Namun apa daya, kapten kapal ini muncul seenak jidatnya di depan muka.

"Tapi kau kan dokter."

Pemuda bercodet yang diketahui bernama Monkey D. Luffy itu cemberut, percayalah sakit gigi itu deritanya setinggi jarak langit dan bumi.

"Aku dokter bedah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bukan dokter gigi."

"Tapi kau tetap dokter."

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menolongmu."

"Tapi kita beraliansi."

Trafalgar menghela nafas. "Itu tidak termasuk kesepakatan dalam aliansi kita."

Luffy tidak menyerah. "Memangnya kita sudah membuat kesepakatan ap──auh, sakit!"

Tangan lentur itu menangkup gigi dan rahang erat – erat, menandakan giginya merasakan sakit lebih dari apa yang dibayangkan orang seperti Brook sekalipun.

Ah, tapi tengkorak itu sudah mati.

"Tolong aku, Torao…" Suara penuh derita berkumandang.

Sang dokter hanya bisa elus – elus dada.

"Kenapa tidak kau minta Tanuki-ya yang menyembuhkanmu, Mugiwara-ya?"

Wajah Law terlihat separuh kesal, separuh maklum.

Manik Luffy sendiri berputar seakan berpikir.

"Chopper kah?" Luffy menyahut lugu, kemudian meringis menahan sakit. "Di─ouch, dia ketiduran dududuh…Ittai!"

Cengkraman di pipi karet semakin dipererat, lirikan Law yang semula biasa menjadi sedikit lebih sipit.

"Sesakit itu?"

"SEPERTI DITUSUK PEDANG ZORO!"

Alis Law turun sebelah. "Kau tak pernah ditusuk Roronoa-ya."

"Ah, kau benar…. Ittai! Tolong aku Torao…."

Yang tadinya hanya melirik, kini kepalanya benar-benar menoleh. "Aku ini dokter bedah, tidak peduli dengan lubang gigi, maumu apa?"

"Lakukan sesuatu, kupikir dokter bedah sekalipun pernah belajar operasi mulut. Termasuk gigi."

Lagi – lagi kapten kapal heart itu menghela nafas. Bukannya dia enggan atau ingin menolak, tapi saat ini dia tak punya alat memadai selain pedangnya. Dan jika dia harus menggunakan tangannya, memasukan jarinya ke mulut kecil dan basah milik Luffy itu…

Otak Law permisi konslet sebentar.

"Aku tidak bisa menambal lubang gigimu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Torao?"

Binar harap terlihat jelas di kedua mata kapten kru jerami, Law kini dilema antara mencubit kedua pipi melar itu atau melahapnya.

Apa tadi? Melahap?

Kapten heart menelan ludah, pikirannya mulai tercemar.

"Aku punya ide." Tahu bahwa permintaan egois si topi jerami tidak akan bisa dibantah, Law memilih opsi menyerah. "Aku akan memotong gigimu yang berlubang."

"EH?!" Luffy melotot. "AKU AKAN DIPOT──Auh!"

Badan kecil berguling ke sana kemari, mencoba agar nyeri gignya berkurang meski itu tidak mungkin.

"Berisik, gigimu yang akan kupotong, bodoh."

Law menggaruk leher tidak gatal, heran sendiri kok dirinya bisa terlibat dengan lelaki lugu ini.

Gerakan guling – gulingan pun berhenti. "Gigiku tidak rata dong."

"Kita ini pemakan buah iblis." Topi putih dibenarkan, menutupi pandangan dari mata polos penuh godaan di depan. "Kau minum susu pasti gigimu kembali lagi."

"Oh iya, aku mengerti." Tangan kanan terkepal memukul tangan kiri, gerakan tanda paham. "Jadi, torao akan memotongku?"

"Tidak, tapi memakanmu." Ucap si dokter jengkel, meski ada bumbu kejujuran di sana. "Memotong gigimu, Mugiwara-ya. Gunakan kosakata yang benar."

"Baiklah." Mulut itu terbuka lebar. "Silahkan."

Pengguna gomu – gomu memang beda, Trafalgar tidak tahu ia sedang operasi mulut atau perut karena bibir itu terbuka lebar.

Tangan satu menarik pedang, yang satu membuat gerakan sendiri.

"Room."

Lingkup berwarna biru mengelilingi mereka. Manik kuning menatap serius, meski sederhana tapi Law harus berkonsentrasi agar bisa memotong satu gigi berlubang tanpa harus membelah kepala anak orang.

Kalau ada anggota strawhat yang melihat dan pas sekali di waktu Law melakukan kesalahan yaitu membelah kepala Luffy, ia bisa dicap pengkhianat.

Tidak, ia tidak mau. Dia kan tidak akan berkhianat pada Luffy, karena sedari awal orang ini yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tunggu, apa?

"Kenapa lama sekali, Torao? Shhh…. Sakit…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil tersentak. "Ah, maaf."

Pedang itu bergerak cepat, tebasan itu mengecil dan tepat mengenai sebuah gigi. Potongan itu seketika jatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Swwuudyaah?" (Sudah?)

"Biar kulihat dulu."

Potongan itu dilihat, ada lubang hitam. Tidak salah lagi.

"Aku harus memastikan lagi gigimu, Mugiwara-ya. Apa sudah terpotong semua atau masih ada lagi. Tapi aku tidak membawa sarung tangan."

"Kaauww jijik pawda mwulutku?" (Kau jijik pada mulutku?)

"Tidak sama sekali, tapi tanganku tidak higenis. Kau yang bisa kena bahaya nanti."

"Shishishishi." Luffy tertawa tanpa beban. "Akwu tiwdak maslah." (Aku tidak masalah.)

"Karena kau yang bilang begitu." Law mendekat. "Aku tidak bertanggungjawab nantinya."

Jari telunjuk membuka mulut, meneliti setiap gigi. Satu buah gigi hilang sehingga terlihat ompong.

"Beres, kau bisa menutup mulutmu." Law hanya mundur beberapa senti. "Hanya perasaanku atau mulutmu berbau stroberi dan bukannya daging?"

"Oh, itu? Tadi aku makan permen stroberi banyak sekali! Enak loh!" Selepas mengatakan itu, ia tertawa. "Gigiku tidak sakit lagi, terima kasih Torao!"

"Kau tinggal minum susu, Mugiwara-ya."

"Ya ya ya…. Shishishishi!" Tawa riang si karet.

"…"

Hening sejenak.

"Tunggu." Tiba – tiba Luffy memucat. "Tadi Sanji sempat bilang persediaan susu sudah habis! Bagaimana ini? Aku kehilangan gigi! Gigiku hilang!"

Law sempat berpikir sejenak. "Ah, Sanji-ya sempat bilang begitu, teh juga habis."

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan daging nanti?! Gigiku!"

"Tenang, Mugiwara-ya."

"Gigi!"

"Diam sebentar."

"Arrrrggghhht! Seratus dagingku!"

"Tenang, tolong."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang tanpa daging!"

"Aku bilang, tenang." Shichibukai bernilai 440 juta berry itu mendekat, pandangannya jatuh ke mulut lawan bicara. "Aku punya sedikit kabar baik."

"Eh?" Pemilik topi jerami menoleh cepat. "Apa?!"

"Aku yang meminum persediaan susu terakhir." Tangan bertato itu memegang dagu orang yang lebih pendek darinya. "Mungkin di mulutku masih bersisa."

"Eh, apa?"

Luffy memandang bingung, mengabaikan sorot mata lawan yang mulai berkabut.

"Torao, maksudmu─"

"Ini maksudku."

Ranum kecil dikecup, kemudian dilumat.

Manik hitam membesar seiring pergulatan lidah.

Luffy yang mendapat serangan lantas tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Berbeda dengan pria bercodet yang membisu, si lawan bicara sekaligus pelaku malah memenjam mata seakan menikmati. Lidah Law menerobos, menyentuh deretan gigi hingga ke bagian yang berlubang.

"Hmmpphh… Hhnnmm…"

Lengan lentur mengalung ke leher, sedangkan kedua tangan bertato merengkuh erat pinggang ramping kapten kapal yang kini tengah berlayar di lautan tenang.

"Hmmpph!"

Tangan yang berkalung di leher sontak mencengkram erat pakaian bagian punggung, menandakan sang korban mulai kehilangan pasokan udara. Paham akan hal itu, sang dokter melepas tautan dengan sisa saliva yang masih tersambung.

"… Bagaimana? Sudah tumbuh?"

Nafas berat diantara keduanya bukanlah hal baik, wajah pecinta daging sudah memerah hebat setelah sadar tentang apa yang barusan terjadi.

"... Belum."

Law terkekeh, lalu memeluk pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Kau terlihat berantakan, Mugiwara-ya."

"Memangnya gara – gara siapa!"

Sang dokter bedah menunduk hanya untuk melihat wajah cemberut si topi jerami.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh padanya._

Senyum terulas kecil, pandangan Law melembut. "Mugiwara-ya."

Yang dipanggil mendongak. "Hm? Ada apa, Torao?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh."

 _Dasar sial._

Wajah bercodet itu memerah hebat, asap seketika mengepul di sekitarnya. Tak bisa berkata apa – apa, sebagai gantinya mulutnya buka tutup tak beraturan.

 _Terlalu manis._

Lagi – lagi, Law tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

 _Menahan terlalu lama mungkin tidak terlalu baik juga._

Luffy tak bisa berkata apa – apa, badannya bergetar.

"To… Torao…"

 _Kenapa baru sekarang kuakui._

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Saat ini, maupun nanti._

"Dan aku bersungguh – sungguh, Mugiwara-ya."

Tangan kanan bertato mengelus lembut rambut hitam sang lawan.

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hatimu._

Muka yang memerah ditundukan, sebagai gantinya pelukan Luffy ke tubuh yang disebut – sebut dokter bedah kematian tersebut lebih dieratkan.

 _Aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa menerima._

"Torao bodoh."

 _Tapi kurasa, tidak ada salahnya membisikannya untukmu._

"Shishishi!"

 _Hanya kau._

Senyum itu terukir lagi, kepala Luffy seketika mendongak. "Aku juga! Law telat!"

 _Hingga akhir, hingga apa pun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah.

Trafalgar D. Water Law sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu._

 _Entah takdir, entah kebetulan._

 _Aku tak pernah berpikir bisa merasakan hal yang sudah lama kubunuh._

 _Tapi kurasa perasaan ini tidak terlalu buruk._

 _Untukmu, untukku._

 _Bagaimana kita menjadi selaras. Aku tak peduli._

 _Meski dengan cara dan waktu yang tak pernah bisa kita prediksi._

 _Ya… Seperti insiden sakit gigimu sekarang._

 _Yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah terasa sakit untuk orang sepertimu._

 _Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, kita selaras, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Semua berawal dari kesempatan." – Unknown**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note :**

 **FANFICT LAWLU PERTAMA SAYA CUUUYYY! *nari samba***

 **Saya penggemar LawLu dan baru bisa menebar cerita pertama kapal ini sekarang X'D**

 **Mohon maaf sekali jika ada yang salah atau terasa kurang, saya benar - benar belum ahli untuk nuansa ini. Selanjutnya akan saya coba lebih baik^^**

 **Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya :D Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca cerita lucknut ini :')))**

 **Jangan lupa scroll ke bawah, ada sedikit 'tambahan' ;)**

 **Sekian, TERIMA KASIH ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Gigiku bagaimana, Torao…?" Suara Luffy memelas, topik sebelumnya dibahas kembali guna mempertahankan kelangsungan rutinitas makan daging favoritnya.

"Susu yang tersisa tidak cukup ya?" Law membalas jenaka. "Aku masih ada cara lain."

"Apa?! Apa?!"

Yang ditanya tersenyum seduktif, kemudian mendekatkan wajah ke pria yang berada dipelukan. "Mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja!" Balasnya tak sabar.

"Aku juga bisa menghasilkan 'susu' jika kau mau."

"Eh?" Alis mengerut tanda tak mengerti, si topi jerami memang tidak ahli jika diberi kode – kodean penuh arti. "Torao bisa menghasilkan susu? Apa kau bisa berubah menjadi sapi? Atau kau bisa menggunakan 'shambles'mu itu untuk mendapat susu?"

"Bukan." Torao bergeleng tanpa menghilangkan kurva di wajah. "Rasanya bukan seperti susu, karena 'susu' yang kumaksud memang bukan susu. Tapi kandungannya sama, dan cara mendapatkannya itu mudah. Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti menyukainya, apalagi 'proses' pembuatannya."

"Benarkah?" Luffy berseru lugu, Law hampir tak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Tentu saja." Jeda sedikit, kapten heart berpikir sebentar. "Tapi syaratnya, lakukan apa pun yang kuperintah dengan benar."

"Baiklah!" Balasnya tanpa ragu. "Aku percaya pada Law!"

Trafalgar Law tersenyum kecil, malam ini pasti akan terasa menyenangkan.


End file.
